


Hold Each Breath

by DelightfullyHuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Safewords, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyHuman/pseuds/DelightfullyHuman
Summary: He could crush Lance in half a moment. 

  But he wouldn't. 
Lance gets dominated and spoiled by a lover who is constantly attentive and indulgent, and he couldn't be more head over heels in love with him.





	

It seemed almost too normal, too vanilla, at first. Missionary position. If someone at the Garrison had told Lance that missionary would one day be his favorite, he probably would have laughed off his disbelief and immediate discomfort, loud and boisterous as always.

Now, though, even the thought of it sent little thrilled sparks through his stomach, like he had swallowed firecrackers.

It was such a loving position, especially the way Hunk did it. He would lay Lance down on the bed, kissing him senseless and insinuating himself between Lance’s legs. He could press himself against Lance to kiss his neck, to hold him down with his bulk. Or he could sit up, and watch Lance writhe and twist beneath him like he was born to be Hunk’s and Hunk’s alone.

Hunk sat that way now, bottomed out and rocking steadily to keep Lance stuffed full but still stimulated, pulling back only by an inch or so before thrusting back in. Lance’s slim hands twisted in the sheets below him, holding on for dear life because he felt like jello beneath Hunk. His hands on Lance’s hips dwarfed him as they held him still, and Lance’s legs were stretched painfully wide around the mass of Hunk’s hips. He bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes as one of those massive, work roughened hands gliding up his torso to pinch a nipple.

Lance made a small sound in response, and he heard Hunk chuckle low in his throat, a deep, warm sound.

“Lance,” he said, and Lance swore he could feel the reverberation of Hunk’s voice in his very core. He opened his bleary eyes to focus on the vision above him.

All muscle and strength, settled in a wide chest and solid shoulders. Hunk had bulked up like crazy since they had become Paladins and had begun training in earnest, and it had only made Lance weaker to his handsome charm. His hair was black in the low light, pushed away from his face to reveal the hot, confident look in his eyes.

He could crush Lance in half a moment.

But he wouldn’t.

"Do you remember your safe word?” Hunk asked, and trust and adoration flared hot in Lance’s chest. Hunk was still fucking him, but lazily now, allowing him to concentrate, for the most part, on the question.

"Voltron,” Lance murmured breathlessly. “Oh, it’s Voltron. If I say stop, you’ll stop, too, and if I cry you’ll check on me and if I can’t speak I’ll tap you three times and you’ll stop and you’ll- ohh.” His words, spilling forth like a dam that had been breached, petered off into a small moan as Hunk pushed all the way inside and just ground into him, pressing insistently against his prostate, keeping him stretched open and teetering through the hard shocks of ecstasy that jolted through him.

"Good,” Hunk soothed, his hand traveling higher to stroke Lance’s cheek, to press back his sweat dampened hair. “You’re so good, Lance. I’m going to try something, okay?”

Lance nodded, eagerly, swallowing hard. He was flushed a dark red, hot from the pleasure and the excitement and the praise. His eyes fluttered closed again as Hunk continued to pet him, soothing him and encouraging him to breathe in warm, low whispers. It took Lance a moment, but he managed to settle, to adjust to the rocking motion against his prostate and to take deep, calm breaths, guided by Hunk’s voice.

And once he had eased back from the near craze he had been driven to, he opened hazy blue eyes, smiling up at Hunk. He had almost forgotten Hunk’s promise to try something new until that hand drifted down from his cheek to brush his lips, then lower, to curl around his neck.

Lance gasped, the action automatic, but Hunk wasn’t squeezing or cutting off his airflow. Just holding. But his hands were so large that Lance’s entire windpipe fit comfortably in Hunk’s palm, and he could feel every single callus on those fingers against the tender skin of his throat.

He quivered, feeling vulnerable and more turned on than he had ever been in his life. He remembered begging Hunk to choke him one night, and Hunk had very firmly refused. Lance had felt ashamed, dirty, and hadn’t brought it up again. But now… There was a solid hand around his neck and Hunk’s voice speaking to him, soothing.

"I know you wanted this,” he said. “But I wanted to do some research first. I don’t want to really hurt you, Lance.”

Lance nodded as best he could, desperately, his hands coming up to encircle Hunk’s wrist, but not to pull him away. He clung to it, hoping that it would ground him. He felt as though he was on fire.

"Good?”

Lance gasped, his hips jerking up as Hunk’s palm pressed down, just a little. “Please,” he whimpered, trying to grind down on Hunk’s cock. It was futile in his current position, pinned down with his legs spread wide with no leverage. But Hunk had mercy on him, thrusting forward fully this time. The movement made Hunk’s hand shift forward with each deliberate thrust, briefly increasing the pressure on his throat. The drag of the cock inside him made Lance come even more undone, and he began to unravel like thread on a loose spool as Hunk found his prostate again.

He panted, little whimpers and cries falling from his lips as he was pulled back and forth between the tight coil of pressure between his legs and the fingers clenching against his windpipe, controlling his air. His breathing increased in speed and intensity, until he was near hyperventilation, writhing and jerking against the sheets until it crested, sweeping over him in tight waves, making his toes curl and his hips stutter. His weak, hoarse cries were the only release of the rage and relief of the pleasure that wrung him absolutely dry, and completely untouched.

He heard Hunk swear above him, his hand clenching briefly before it tore away. Lance took an unhindered gasp of the filtered oxygen of the castle ship, only to have it stolen away again by Hunk’s lips as they pressed desperately into his own. Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, holding him tight as he pounded into Lance’s willing, relaxed body.

Lance’s thighs shook with the strain, but he held them open for his lover and kissed Hunk for all he was worth, wanting nothing more than for Hunk to find just as good of an end as he had given.

Lance knew he would be sore and a little bruised tomorrow, but they were sensations that he reveled in, tangible reminders of his time spent with a lover both giving and gracious, tender and adoring, and Lance would spend furtive moments throughout the day touching his throat or feeling the strain in his thighs and be nothing but terribly, terribly grateful.

He was so in love that he didn’t need that hand, only Hunk’s genuine smile, to steal away the breath from his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to always exercise caution with real life choking/asphyxiation; fictional characters can't accidentally be hurt, but we can!
> 
> Cross posted to tumblr. Visit me [here!](http://alphabetaclear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
